


Old Faithful

by wendymr



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 08:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymr/pseuds/wendymr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Happy Valentine’s Day, pet.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Faithful

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Valentine's Drabble Challenge: Snatched Moments of Love](http://lewis-challenge.livejournal.com/46794.html) challenge on the LiveJournal Lewis_Challenge community.
> 
> With thanks to Lindenharp for BRing and an excellent suggestion.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, pet.”

Robbie carefully arranges the long-stemmed roses in the vase, adding a couple of ferns. The scent’s good this year; Val would love these.

He stands, resting his hand on the gravestone. “Twelve years, love. Hard to believe – sometimes it feels like only yesterday. Still miss you. But then, reckon I always will.”

When the church bell tolls the hour, he murmurs his goodbyes and leaves the graveyard. A lanky figure joins him, fingers curling around his – a brand-new addition to his Valentine’s Day ritual.

“Breakfast?”

“Yeah.” Somehow, he’s sure Val is happy he’s found love again.


End file.
